


Superstitions

by MindlesslyCreating



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A quick mention of Batman, Based on a Tumblr Post, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depression, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Superstition, Swearing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlesslyCreating/pseuds/MindlesslyCreating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Wade has nothing better to do than sit outside and make sure shit doesn't go down. It doesn't help that he can't get the death of Peter Parker out of his head or the fact that there seem to be bats flying around his house. It probably also doesn't help that there is a spider staring at him from the wall and it happens to have blue and red markings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> Italics- White Box
> 
> Bold- Yellow Box 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! It popped into my head when I saw the tumblr post that I coincidentally cannot find right now...But I did look it up and it is a legitimate superstition. 
> 
> If a bat is found inside your home it is believed that a ghost let it in. 
> 
> If you see a spider on Halloween it is believed to be a loved ones spirit watching you. 
> 
> Also I didn't include this one in the story, but I thought it was super interesting: If a bat flies around your house three times it is believed to be a death omen. 
> 
> Dark facts are dark. 
> 
> Also I know that this is a little late considering Halloween just passed, but I was also thinking of continuing it... I don't want to be one of those people, but if enough people like it I will probably continue it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ Superstitions _ **

 

    It was Halloween night, the darkness of the outside was met by a mercenary who stared listlessly out at the hordes of kids patrolling the neighboring houses, begging for a piece of candy. He huffed once before turning his head to the side where nothing but chilly fall air sat. Wade Wilson was, as he had always once been, alone.

_What are we?_

**Clearly not companions.**

    Wade rolled his eyes, returning his gaze back to the streets below him. He wasn’t cut out for protecting the city, that was always Spider-Man’s job. A wave of sadness had rolled over him at the thought of his former snarky companion.

    It had been four months’ since Spider-Man’s death and no one took it harder than Wade. He had been so close to saving the man. Just a finger tip length away from grabbing him, but he didn’t grab him, he was too late.

    Wade punched the cement roof before leaning back against the ledge. Stupid. He was so stupid.

_Could have told you that much._

**Stupid wasn’t the word I would have gone with.**

_Insane?_

**Fucked up?**

_Demented?_

    “JUST STOP!” Wade grabbed his head before curling up into his lap. The boxes weren’t usually this bad. Okay, that was a lie, but they were even worse now. He looked over his shoulder one last time as he saw the last kid scramble back into their home. Finally, Halloween was over with and he could go back to his home and suffer alone. Wade pushed himself up off the ground and turned around. Tugging on his mask to make sure it was secured in place before leaping off the roof and landing in a crouch. A small smirk stretched onto his face as he remembered Spider-Man pulling off the same landing. Again, another wave of sadness consumed him, but instead of having unhelpful boxes poke and prod him with hurtful words his head remained silent. The boxes had been fond of Spider-Man as well, everyone was fond of Spider-Man. He was a goddamned hero. Wade should have been the one to take the plummet, he should have been the one that died; he wasn’t a hero, nobody would have missed him.

    Clenching his jaw, he pushed himself down the empty street hoping not to run into anyone on his way. Wade was a mess, he had been for a long time, but especially since Spider-Man.

    Thanking his few lucky stars that he had made it home without running into anybody, he slipped inside the house and fell against the door. His energy had been zapped, both mentally and physically. He wasn’t even hungry.

**And you know that’s a big deal because hot damn, we do love our Tacos.**

_Taco’s are preferable nutrition. Although, a Chimichanga would also be well received._

    Ignoring the boxes, Wade ripped off the Deadpool mask and tossed it down the hallway. His scarred skin was looking even worse than it normally did.

_Probably because we scratch at it when he goes into a full blown panic attack. Which coincidentally has happened more frequently lately._

**Probably because of us.**

_Most definitely because of us._

    The house creaked painfully as it settled, echoing Wade’s feelings perfectly. He supposed he should get off the floor at least and into his bed where he could fall into some sort of exhaustion coma. As Wade went to get up, he heard a screeching noise. He furrowed his brow as he concentrated, hoping to just chalk it up to some random kid still out on the street. He waited for a minute before shaking his head and getting up. It was clearly nothi- there it was again. He walked into the living room and flipped on the lights. He could have sworn it sounded like a-

**Bat! It’s a Bat! What’s Batman doing here?**

_Wrong comic universe._

    Deadpool stared in absolute shock as he watched the bat fly around his living room. What the hell? Why was there a bat in his house? He didn’t even have a chimney or any windows that opened. He ran into the hallway and grabbed a coat hoping to capture the little guy and let him outside.

    After what seemed to be a half hour, Wade caught the bat and carefully opened the door and let him out of his home. Weird. Wade wasn’t usually one for getting unnerved but a bat in his house?

    “I’m pretty sure I read something about that on tumblr?” Shaking his head, he walked back into the living room and heard another screech.

_Another One??_

**Sure seems like it.**

    Wade watched again in absolute astonishment as another bat was surely flying around his living room. What in the hell? He quickly ran around the rest of the rooms flicking on lights to make sure there weren’t any more bats. Returning back to the living room his eyes widened noting that there were now three bats flying around the living room.

_I’m almost positive that this is not a coincidence._

**How the flippity fuck did four bats end up in the fucking living room? We don’t attract that many bugs!**

_Again, I’m not one hundred percent positive, but…I don’t think this is a poor choice of hygiene that is attracting all of these bats._

    Wade nodded in agreement as he looked up and watched the five bats fly around his living room. Wait… weren’t there only three? Or did Yellow mention a fourth? He recounted them and yep, there were now five bats making their way around the living room ceiling.

    “What. The. Shit. Is. GOING ON HERE?” He quickly looked to his left and saw a gigantic ass spider sitting on the wall watching him. Wait. What? Watching him? He jumped back and into the wall opposite the spider.

**This house is fucking haunted.**

_How did you even come to that conclusion?_

**I just calls it like I sees it.**

    “Yeah. Shit. I think Yellows right. Something ain’t right here.” Peeling his eyes away from the gigantic spider he noticed that the bats had all disappeared. There wasn’t any indication that there were ever bats in his home, let alone five of them flying around his living room. Quickly looking back to where the Spider was…

_...Where did it go?_

**We need to move. Now. I hear Michigan is a great place to live. Almost like Canada.**

    “We are not moving because a huge, gigantic, scary-as-fuck spider has just been lost in our house.”

_“Wade”_ Wade raised his eyebrow towards the White box. White box never called him by his first name.  

_Wasn’t me...I mean I talk in italics, but I do not use quotation marks._

    That was a good point. White didn’t use quotation marks. So that means the voice came from somewhere outside of his head. He hoped to god it wasn’t the spider. He could only deal with one spider and he had left him.

**I was positive that we were actually the ones who had lost Spidey?**

_We were but I think that he is trying to blame this on the one person who isn’t here to defend themselves._

    “Stop. I know okay? I just… I can’t even die properly to make up for the fact that I fucked up. I fucked up and now Spidey... Is gone.” The overwhelming sadness took over the fear, pushing it to the very back of Wade’s head. Doubling over himself, wade sunk down onto the floor, trying to remember how to breathe. It wasn’t until something landed on the floor in front of him did he learn to regain his breathing. He looked up and noticed the spider from earlier. He was about ready to jump away when he noticed the strange marking on it’s back. Red and Blue. His eyes grew wide.

    “Spidey?” It sat there and stared at him, before scurrying off towards his room. Wade blinked a few times, watching it as it scurried away. The spider was almost out of his line of sight and instead of the spider disappearing like he thought it would, it turned around and waited for him. Wade instantly shot up off the floor and followed it.

    “I have done some crazy things in my life but…following a spider? Are spiders even smart enough to know what it’s doing besides eating, mating and sleeping?”

_I think spiders are actually hyper intelligent._

**The itsy bitsy spidey crawled around the wooden floor. Down came a foot and SQUASHED the spidey away.**

_That…that didn’t even rhyme._

**Did it need to? Let’s squash it.**

    Wade clenched his jaw and watched the spider as it led him into his room just like he thought it would, but again instead of disappearing, it climbed up on to his dresser and moved towards one of the only pictures Wade had of him and Spider-Man. The spider climbed onto the picture and sat directly on the face of Spider-Man. His vision started to blur with the gathering of tears in his eyes. He picked the frame up and stared at it. It was him with arms around Spider-Mans shoulders, his mask pulled up halfway showing off his goofy shit-eating grin. Spider-Mans mask was also pulled up halfway and instead of a frown, there was a genuine smile on his face. It was one of the best pictures they had ever taken together.

    The spider turned around, facing Wade once more before leaping from the frame to the window…on the other side of the room.

_What?_

**That cannot be possible.**

_Oh…it isn’t._

**SHOULD HAVE SQUASHED IT.**

    Before Wade could move the Spider was gone.

_There just is something not right going on here._

    “I swear I read something on tumblr about different Halloween superstitions.” He looked over to the clock and noted that it was only Ten o’clock at night. “Yep, Still Halloween.”

_“Wade.”_ He jumped. At least several feet in the air.

    “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?? I know you aren’t in my fucking head! Show yourself before I fucking blast you!” He heard a tsk in his ear. He flipped around just in time to catch a white see-through thing float out of his room. “I SAID TO SHOW YOURSELF GODDAMMIT.”

_“I CAN’T FUCKING SHOW MYSELF. IT TAKES SO MUCH FUCKING ENERGY JUST TO TALK… OR TO GET A FUCKING SPIDER TO DO ANYTHING…OR TO LET BATS INTO THE DAMN HOUSE!”_ Wades jaw dropped to the floor. Even the boxes were silent.

    “P-Peter?” A soft sigh echoed around the room.

_“Yes.”_ Wade couldn’t stop the tears that flooded down his face. He collapsed to his knee, clutching the picture to his chest.

    “Why the fuck didn’t you just talk to me? I thought I was losing my mind even fucking further than I already have!” He felt something wrap around his neck. 

_“Honestly? I thought you would find it amusing and again…Lots of energy to talk.”_ Wade barked out a laugh. Of course that was why.

    “How are you even talking to me? I thought you di-..” He didn’t dare finish that sentence. There was a long moment of silence where Wade was terrified that he had lost Peter again and his heart started to break all over again.

_“Let’s just say that I called in a favor. Your Ex-Girlfriend is wonderful.”_ A soft smile played on the edge of Wade’s lips. Death. He knew her better than most people, but every time he saw her it was always a quick visit.

    “How long do I get to talk to you for?” Another long silence. Wade was starting to feel like any time they had left was coming to an end. He couldn’t do it again.

_“Not long…but…that was another reason I wanted to come talk to you…. You see Wade there are a lot of things I never got to say to you…but I’m going to now.”_ A deep breath could be heard being taken before the light pressure around his shoulders grew heavier. _“ I have two impor-…no wait….three important things to tell you. First: It wasn’t your fault that I died. Please, please stop blaming yourself.”_ Wade felt himself starting to protest before he bit his tongue. If Peter didn’t have long, he wasn’t going to spend it arguing with him. _“Second: I love you. Always have…You might be crazy, but… that’s okay, I’m crazy too.”_ Wade could feel himself getting choked up all over again. Dammit. This boy was the only one who could do that to him. He felt like a giant fucking pansy.

**Well…I mean… duh. Petey has got us weeping like a virgin on her wedding night.**

_Literally one thing I never want to hear you say again._

**Awe come on! You know it’s true White!**

_How are you one thing that’s left of his insanity?_

    Wade tuned out the boxes as the pressure around his shoulders started to fade away. A panic flared in his chest, he couldn’t lose him just yet. A soft sigh tickled his ear, relaxing him only slightly.

_“Third and most importantly…. I’m not dead. Come find me.”_ And with that Peter was gone leaving a dazed Wade. Peter wasn’t…. dead? He sat for a moment on the floor, not quite believing what he heard. He had seen Peter fall into a black hole….

_Doesn’t necessarily mean he died?_

**But then how did he contact Death?**

_I would not question a lady who has access to so much._

    Wade supposed Death could find Peter and let him contact Wade, but where even was he supposed to start looking for Peter?

**I mean our beautiful dead lady friend could probs help us out. She has infinite cosmic power! But an itty bitty living space.**

_You just quoted Genie from Aladdin._

**So what if I did? Doesn’t make it any less true.**

_I also believe that beautiful woman has infinite living space._

**Ugh, whatevs. You are not fun.**

_If I could only roll my eyes._

    Standing, a fire burning in his eyes, Wade had a new conviction. He was going to find his baby boy. Yellow was right. A good place to start was with his beautiful Ex-Girlfriend who had still stayed loyal to him regardless of the space between them. There wasn’t any better time then the present to go see her. He pulled a gun out of god knows where and pointed it at his skull. He was going to find Peter and bring him home.

_Is blowing out our brains really necessary? It is the biggest pain to clean up._

**Ha! BOOM!**

_You are not helping the situation. Why couldn’t we…I don’t know…drown or something._

    “It doesn’t kill us long enough, you know that.”

**BOOM!**

_I think it’s actually more of a bang?_

**WHATEVER! It still has his brains shoot out all over the fucking place!**

    Wade rolled his eyes, clicked the safety off, smiled, and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this story! I've never written for this pairing before, but I love them a lot. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful week. :)


End file.
